Pancakes
by SuperWhoLocked91
Summary: Kilian and Emma have a break from villains and use the time to relax enjoy the peace. Food fights. Sweatpants. Announcements. First Captain Swan fic so be gentle!


**First Captain Swan fic. I wish I had posted yesterday like I had planned but oh, well. The pancake thing is a complete coincidence. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its affiliates.**

 _"Yes."_

 _How was Killian Jones to know that would become his favorite word?_

 _When he'd asked Emma Swan to marry him almost three months ago, he hadn't realized just how much his happiness depended on those three little letters._

They'd gone to dinner to celebrate just having a small window of time where they didn't have to worry about another villain coming around the corner and had decided to take a walk down by the water. They'd been holding hands and as Killian had turned, the moonlight hit her in a way that took his breath away.

"Emma," he whispered.

"Hmm?" she responded.

"I love you," he said as a smile spread across his face.

"I love you, too, Killian."

"Let's take a seat," he suggested. They were not that far from a bench and he figured she'd want to be sitting for what he had in mind.

"Sure," she agreed. She swung their hands as they neared the bench and laughed when Killian almost fell as he sat.

"You look like an angel in this light," he confessed.

"Sure I do," she scoffed.

He reached up and tucked a flyway strand behind her ear, causing her breath to hitch at the gesture.

"You do. You're perfect."

"Killian…" She raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"Emma, I knew from the moment I met you that you would change my life. And you have, definitely for the better. I never thought that I would have someone like you who would make me want to be a better person." He pulled a small box from his pocket and slid to the ground. "Emma Swan, will you marry me?"

The two seconds it took her to respond seemed to last an eternity.

"Yes!" she whispered excitedly. "Of course I will!"

He stood from the ground and gave her a fervent kiss.

They'd spent the rest of the night wrapped in each other's arms, not planning on sharing their news with anyone for a couple of days. The next day, Emma decided to share a secret of her own.

"Killian," she said as she settled back into bed with him.

"Yes, Love?" he asked as he slid a few fingers up her arm before kissing her collarbone.

"I have something to tell you." She paused. "Something I've wanted to tell you for a little while but wasn't quite sure how."

"What is it, Emma?" The playful smile fell from his face and was replaced with a look of concern.

"I'm pregnant," she stated, not breaking eye contact.

"Really?" She nodded. "You're serious?" She nodded again, trying to read the expression on his face. "Emma, that's fantastic news!" he exclaimed as a grin took over his face. He sat up and practically tackled her to the mattress, the pair of them laughing as he did so. He pulled away when he realized he was laying on her. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" he muttered as he slid to the edge of the bed. "The baby… I didn't…"

"Killian, you're fine. I doubt you laying like that will do anything. Especially after how we celebrated last night." She wiggled her eyebrows and hid a laugh as a look of terror hit his face.

"Emma, I didn't know. If I had…" He flashed back to their activities after they'd gotten home. Clothes were thrown across the place, bodies had been slammed against walls… He cringed. Had he done something to the small thing in his fiancee's body? A smile slipped through at the thought of the word. Fiancee. He liked that. His mind was racing at this point. He'd had a rather exciting twelve hours. The woman he loved more than anything in the world had agreed to marry him and he was going to be a father. Was he ready to be a father? He had no children he knew of and he didn't have much experience with children in general. Henry had turned out okay but he had Emma's genes so of course he would be amazing.

"What'cha thinkin' about?" Emma whispered.

"Everything," he replied. It wasn't a lie; there were many things racing through his mind at the moment. "How long have you known?" he asked.

"A couple of weeks," she admitted, still maintaining eye contact.

"A couple of… Why didn't you tell me?" He gave her a soft look that conveyed his confusion.

"To be honest, I wasn't sure how you would react. I wasn't sure if you were in this. But, when you proposed, it kind of let me know where we were. As a couple."

"How… How do you know?" He seemed hopeful.

"Well, a woman knows, Killian. There are signs… And, I took a test."

"A test?"

She laughed. Silly pirate. "Yes, a home pregnancy test."

"How do those work, exactly?" He raised a brow as the wheels went to turning behind those blue eyes of his.

She tried holding back a smile but failed. "Well, you pee on it and it detects the pregnancy hormone."

"Ah," he said. He was trying to figure out the details of what this entailed and gave up after a few failed attempts. "Do you know how far?"

"My guess? Two or three months."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, how've you been feeling?" he asked.

"I've been feeling pretty good. Not much morning sickness but I have been craving pancakes."

"Pancakes, ay? I can help with that." With that, he jolted off the bed and was in the hallway before he could hear her laughter. He made it all the way to the bottom of the stairs before he realized he'd left his hook on the nightstand. He jogged back up to the room they'd shared for a few months now, both to grab the hook and put on the sweatpants she'd gotten for him after realizing he owned practically no modern clothes. He came back to find his beloved in a fit of giggles on the bed. He sauntered over to the aforementioned bed in his blue boxers before leaning down onto one knee. "What's so funny?"

"The way you hopped up, you'd think the house was on fire or something."

"Well, who am I to deny a pregnant lady her pancakes?" he joked as he stood. He grabbed the hook and walked over to the dresser to pull a pair of dark grey sweatpants from the top drawer.

"Fair enough," she said as she watched him slide them up his long legs. She couldn't help but to bite her lip as they hung low on his hips. If she wasn't worried Henry might be home from Regina's soon, she just might have grabbed him and gone for another round of "celebrating".

"What?" he said with a gleam in his eye and a smirk on his face as he turned to catch her staring.

"Just," she paused, "enjoying the view."

He laughed as he walked over for a quick kiss. He pulled away before it could go too far and shuffled to the door. "Your pancakes won't make themselves, Love." And with that, he was out the door and on his way to the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later, Emma pulled herself out of bed and got dressed in a pair of Killian's boxers and a t-shirt before making her way downstairs, tossing her hair into a messy bun as she reached the landing. When she turned the corner, the smile on her face widened at the sight before her. Killian was standing with a book in his hand, a whisk caught on his hook, and flour everywhere. The look on his face is what did her in. She burst into laughter, causing him to jerk his head from the page and give her a confused look that she guessed was meant to be a glare.

"I can't find any damn butter!" he groaned loudly. He tossed the book on the counter, causing even more flour to fly up and land in his hair. He was covered in it at this point.

"Then don't use it," she managed.

"What good are pancakes without butter?" he asked, attempting to get the flour from his hair.

"Are we making pancakes?" they heard from the entry way. Seconds later, Henry joined them. "Whoa," he said as he took in the sight in the kitchen. "What happened here?"

"Killian decided to make us pancakes but we seem to be out of butter and it's derailed his whole mission," Emma joked as she pulled her son into her arms for a hug. "How was Regina's?"

"It was fine. We watched a movie and ordered some pizza. Anything happen while I was gone?" He looked at Hook. In addition to asking for David's blessing, he had announced his intentions to Henry a few days prior.

Emma twirled the ring on her finger before answering. "Killian asked me to marry him." She couldn't contain the smile that seemed to take over her face.

"And?!" he asked excitedly.

"I said "yes"."

"That's great!"

"Ay, it is," Killian interjected. "And I was making us some breakfast to celebrate but we haven't got any butter."

Emma placed a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing again.

"Well, I can go to the store and grab some," Henry offered. He was at the door before Emma could blink.

"Henry!" she called to him as he reached the door. He turned to face her just as he twisted the knob. "Don't tell anyone, okay? We're keeping this between us for now." It wasn't a bad thing, they just wanted to have a little piece of happiness all to themselves for a day or two. He nodded and left. Emma walked over to her fiancé and rested her chin on his shoulder before wrapping her arms around his waist. "I love you," she whispered.

He placed his hand on top of hers where they met just above the waist of his pants.

"I love you, too, Emma." He smiled at the thought of getting to spend the rest of his life with her.

"You don't have to make me pancakes, Killian. It's just a random pregnancy craving and I'm sure I'll have plenty of them over the next few months."

"Emma, you are the mother of my child and growing a human being inside you. The least I can do make you pancakes. Or, at least attempt to make them."

She moved so she could kiss his neck and he resisted flinching when it tickled. He turned around and rested his hand, and hook, on her waist, making Emma move her hands to allow him to do so. They stood that way for a moment, just smiling at one another, before Emma leaned in to give him another hug. Killian returned the gesture, not knowing she had ulterior motives. When they pulled away from one another, he was met with a handful of flour in his face.

"Emma!" he exclaimed, shocked. "What the bloody hell is that all about?!"

She burst into a fit of giggles as he cleared the white powder from his eyes.

"You, um, you got a little something on your face there," she managed, gesturing towards her own nose.

"I can see that." He smirked before advancing towards her. He grabbed the bowl of batter off the counter and used two fingers to scoop up a little of the mixture.

"Killian," she said, almost as a warning. "You wouldn't dare." She put both hands up to try and fend him off.

"Wouldn't I?" he mused, that smirk still present on his lips.

Before they knew it, the pair of them were covered in batter, flour, eggs, you name it. By the time Henry got back, they had given up the pancakes altogether. He walked in to find them both on the floor, laughing and covered in the attempted breakfast. They couldn't even explain without laughing. Henry just gave up and went to Granny's, agreeing to bring them both back something.

When he had left, they helped one another up from the floor and went upstairs to take a shower. Killian couldn't help but rest his hand in her lower belly after they'd stepped underneath the hot stream of water. Emma smiled as she leaned back against him.

"A baby," he breathed. "I still can't believe it."

"I know," she agreed.

"And a wedding."

"I know."

"We're going have quite a busy year."

"Yep," she said as she moved to grab the soap.

"Maybe we should get married before the baby gets here," he said, taking the soap from Emma and attempting to rid himself of the sticky mixture that was coated over most of his body.

"Agreed. I don't think they make many maternity wedding gowns in Storybrooke."

He nodded. He was excited for everything they had before them. He just hoped they were ready for all of it.

Since it was a Sunday, Emma made a note to call and make an appointment the next day. They were able to get in for an ultrasound Wednesday and Hook insisted going with her. She was far enough along that they could do it externally and for that, Emma was grateful. She would have loved to seen the look on his face but she know from past experiences that it wasn't the most fun way to see the baby.

The doctor came in and took a history, explained what was going to happen throughout the appointment, and asked if they had any questions. Killian was a little out of his element so he let Emma take the lead on everything. Before they knew it, it was time to take a peek at the little one.

Emma couldn't help but flinch when the gel was squeezed into her stomach. Killian looked scared that something had happened so she just explained with, "Cold."

"Here we go," the doctor said just before placing the wand on Emma's abdomen. The couple waited in silence for the few seconds it took to pull up the image in the screen. "There they are," she doctored said, making sure to point.

"They?" Emma asked.

"Well, we don't know the sex yet and I don't like referring to fetuses as "it"."

"You scared me there, Doc."

"Sorry for that. Let's see how far you are, Miss Swan." She paused for a bit and did some waving around. Emma gripped Killian's hand as she did so. "Looks like you're about 11 weeks, does that sound right?"

"Yeah, it's about what I figured." Emma couldn't help the smile that had found its way to her face. She was going to have another baby. Henry was going to be a big brother. He was going to be the best big brother. She looked to Killian; his silence hadn't gone unnoticed. "Killian, you okay?"

"Yes, Love. Just surprised that you can use this machine to see the baby and how big it is."

"Yep. And in a couple of months, we'll be able to use it to tell the gender."

"How…" Killian started before disregarding his question.

"How about we give the heartbeat a listen?" the doctor suggested. Emma nodded and the doctor flipped a switch to turn on the audio. The room was filled with the sound of their child's heartbeat and Killian couldn't figure out why he was fighting back tears. "Nice and strong, exactly what we want at this point in the pregnancy." She printed off a few photos of the sonogram for them before turning off the machine. She handed Emma a few paper towels and left them to get cleaned up and to talk.

They discussed the appointment and Emma only poked a little fun at Killian for letting a few tears escape. He turned away as she got dressed and waited until she was ready to leave before joining her. They talked a little more during the drive home, still debating when they would tell Henry the big news. They weren't sure they wanted him to know before they told her parents or to tell them all at the same time. Still not reaching a decision, they switched the conversation over to the wedding. They planned on telling Snow and David about both of the their major life developments at the same time so they were trying to settle on as many details as they possibly could beforehand. They made it home in one piece and went about the rest of their day as they waited for Henry to get home from school. Without any battles to fight, they supplemented their time with Netflix whenever Emma wasn't working. Killian still wasn't thrilled that she intended to work as long as she could. She was carrying his child, after all, and he wanted them both to be safe.

The issue of telling Henry was settled for them when he found the sonogram photos a couple of days later. He reacted as they expected. Excited. Shocked. Disgusted at the thought of how they made the baby. Typical teenage boy stuff. He agreed not to tell his grandparents until the dinner they had planned where they were going to spill the beans about everything. It had been killing Emma to keep the two biggest secrets she could think of from her mother. The dinner went off without a hitch, even Regina was in attendance. Emma had said on many occasions she wasn't much of a cook so they had ordered from some restaurant in town and hosted at their place. They ate, laughed, and just had a simple night in. Killian and Emma shared a few glances over the table before finally pulling the movie trick and tapping her glass.

"Everyone, Killian and I have an announcement," she said as she stood. David and Snow looked at one another, as if they knew what was about to be said. "We're engaged!"

"I knew it!" Snow said as she stood to hug her daughter.

"Congratulations!" Regina chimed in, clapping along with the rest of the guests at the table.

"And that's not all," Emma said before pausing.

"Emma?" her mom asked for other an eyebrow raised.

"I'm pregnant!" she announced with a smile. "Three months," she added. "We just found out the other day." She looked around at all the shocked faces surrounding her, just waiting for someone to say something.

"Oh my God!" everyone exclaimed at once. Snow began to cry, David beamed from ear to ear, and Regina couldn't seem to wipe the proud smile from her face.

Emma let out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding and released the death grip she had on her fiance's hand. He flexed his fingers and laughed a little. They all stood and exchanged hugs and congratulations, David didn't hesitate in pulling Killian aside and having a fatherly chat that he would later relay to Emma after their guests left.

Before they knew it, the couple was back at the doctor to find out what they were having. Would it be a boy or a girl? Killian was still sketchy on the details as to how that all worked but he was excited, nonetheless. Emma had started to show a few weeks back and he had taken every moment he could to just admire her. She was growing their child in her stomach, something he hadn't realized he would become so fascinated with. He ended up being the one to buy and read all of the pregnancy books, much to the amusement of his fiancee and soon to be step-son. She would have to go shopping soon for new clothes; she may have only been halfway through her pregnancy but almost none of her pants fit her anymore so she had resorted to wearing Killian's sweatpants most of the time.

Killian helped her from the car when they pulled up, insisting even though she denied she needed it. They waited to be called back and, eventually, it was their turn. There weren't many pregnant women in Storybrooke so the wait wasn't ever as long as it had been for Emma when she had been pregnant with Henry what seemed like forever ago. Emma undressed and settled herself on the exam table and the couple was joined by the doctor shortly after. They went through the usual pleasantries and the same routine to set up for the ultrasound. The happy couple were both barely able to contain themselves as the familiar gray image was brought onto the screen.

"Can you really see his….?" Killian asked as he motioned towards the screen. Emma and the doctor chuckled and Emma jerked on the hand she held slightly as if to reprimand him.

"Yes, we can," the doctor replied. "Usually, that is." She did a little waving around with the wand on Emma's slightly protruding stomach. "In this case, she doesn't have one."

"She?" Emma asked hopefully, lifting her head and attempting to see what was on the screen.

"Yes. Congratulations, it's a girl!"

"Did you hear that, Kilian?"

"I did." He paused. "A daughter." He was going to have a daughter. A mini-Emma. A mini-pirate. He smirked at the thought.

"We're going to have a daughter," Emma breathed as she laid back down, clutching his hand.

"I'll give you two a moment," the doctor said as she stood to leave the room.

"Henry's going to have a little sister," Emma laughed, still taking in the news.

"Ay, that he is, Love," he agreed, smile still plastered to his face.

A few minutes later, Emma was dressed and they were on their way home to break the news to Henry. They both knew he was going to be a fantastic big brother. He took the news as expected, giving them both hugs and having an ear-to-ear grin that he just couldn't get rid of. Everyone else in their little family showered them in congratulations and affections, making sure to give Killian a hard time about how hard it was going to be when she started dating.

After they celebrated, it was time to get back to planning the wedding that would be happening in a matter of weeks. They had invited practically the whole town and would be having the ceremony and reception at Emma and Killian's outside. There would be no best man or maid of honour but both Henry and David were going to walk her down the aisle. Practically everything was taken care of except for the dress. With her expanding stomach, they were waiting as long as possible to decide so they would be making minimum alterations. The ceremony would be simple but the reception would be a party.

Just ten days before the ceremony, Regina, Snow, and Emma found the perfect dress. It accommodated her growing bump and looked elegant all in one. Everything was coming along nicely and, thankfully, no new villains had made an appearance and they didn't foresee one doing so in the near future.

In the blink of an eye, the big day was here. Killian was stowed at the Jolly Roger with Henry and David while Emma was getting ready at her house with Snow and Regina. Laughter and joy filled the air, along with a little anxiety. Plenty of photos were taken, most of them candid shots to capture the genuine spirit of the day.

Promptly at two o'clock, Killian stood at the altar they had assembled, patiently awaiting his bride. When the music signalled she was coming, he turned and what he saw took his breath away. Her dress was not quite white but not ivory. It looked to be something out of a Jane Austen novel, with a slight sweetheart neckline, capped sleeves, and a light blue ribbon under the bust. Her hair was half up, half down and had flowers intertwined with the braids that met in the back, soft curls cascading down her shoulders and back. Her make-up had been kept minimal and Killian couldn't help but think that she was the most beautiful she had ever been. He didn't fail to notice that the dress she was wearing fell in just the right places to make her bump less noticeable and those that didn't know any better would never have known she was expecting. His two girls, and they would be together in a matter of moments.

As she stood at the end of the aisle, she was joined by Henry and David. Everyone was all smiles as she walked the short distance to the man who had stolen her heart and happened to clean up pretty nice in a tux. She couldn't help but to think how happy she was and how happy their family was going to be after their little one arrived. In the blink of an eye, she had closed the gap between herself and the altar. She gave each of the men who had gotten her there a kiss on each cheek before they went to join the other two members of their family. David whispered a few sweet remarks into her ear before he left her and shot Killian a curt smile when he caught his eye.

The ceremony went off without a hitch. The happy couple had opted to write their own vows and that hadn't been a dry eye left on the lawn. After they had been pronounced, they had gone into the house for a moment alone while the lawn was rearranged for the reception.

"I love you, Killian."

"And I love you, Emma, and our little one," Killian said, giving her a sweet kiss and placing his hand ever so gently upon her stomach. He pulled it away when he felt something press against his hand. "What the bloody hell was that?"

"I think your daughter just kicked you," Emma laughed.

"Kicked me?"

"Yep. I'm far enough along that she's starting to move around in there." She placed her hands on her belly. "I think that was her first real kick, though."

"Did it hurt you, Love?" The look of genuine concern made her want laugh again but she opted for a smile and pulled his hand next to hers.

"I'm fine, Killian. It's perfectly natural and I think you're forgetting that I've done this before."

He couldn't pull his eyes away from where their hands were, raising an eyebrow when he felt movement again. He wasn't an idiot, he just didn't exactly have any experience with pregnant women or babies.

"Amazing," he whispered. He pulled his gaze away and gave his new bride a smile. She responded with a kiss.

They were interrupted with news that the reception was ready to go and went to join their friends and family outside. They danced and laughed and partied until the sun went down and then some. It had been a long time since they had had a break from drama and worry in Storybrooke. This was just what everyone needed.

At the end of the night, Henry went to stay at Regina's to give the newlyweds some space. Not that they would be doing any celebrating since Killian wasn't quite sure how much the baby could understand, it was still nice to have the house to themselves and to enjoy the moment. Snow and David said they would take care of the clean up in the morning so that they had one less thing to worry about.

Eventually, they went upstairs and Killian helped her out of her dress. She made sure to hang it up so as to avoid a lecture from her mother. She was just finishing up when she turned to see Killian discarding his shirt.

"Ya know, you clean up pretty nice for a pirate," she joked. He smirked and nodded in agreement.

"I guess so. You didn't look so bad yourself, Swan." He sat on the bed and kicked off his shoes, standing only to take off his pants.

"You trying to seduce me, Hook?" Emma wiggled her eyebrows as she sauntered towards her husband.

"Not exactly."

"That so?" she countered.

"Ay. I'm not sure if you're in the proper physical state for seducing."

She was closer now, hovering over him as he cowered on their bed. He was leaning as far away from her as he could without laying down, supporting himself on his elbows. He was enveloped in the scent of her shampoo as her hair fell over her shoulders and brushed his chest.

"Killian, a woman can have sex up until her doctor tells her otherwise. Sometimes right up until her due date if she's feeling adventurous." He didn't seemed convinced. "Besides, it's our wedding night." She pouted and gave him those big blue eyes he loved so much.

He'd been resisting until this point. After all, they hadn't been together since he found out she was pregnant and that was months ago. He was a man, with needs. He gulped as she leaned down to kiss him, finally falling onto his back.

"Fine, you win," he mumbled against her lips. He brought his arms up to surround her before turning them so she was the one on her back. "On one condition."

"Name it."

"Tell me if I hurt you." It was a statement but he said it almost as a question. His blue eyes pleading with hers. This was uncharted territory for him, he didn't want to mess things up.

"Killian, I promise I will tell you if it's too much." She brought herself up to kiss him. "Now, can we celebrate our wedding night like a normal married couple?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him again and he couldn't help but laugh at her before giving in.

Some time in the night, after Emma had returned from one of her bathroom breaks, Killian woke as she was getting back into bed.

"Emma?" he asked groggily. "What are you doing up?"

"I swear your kid has it in for my bladder," she replied as she climbed in next to him.

"Sorry, Love. Come here." He opened his arms to welcome her and she obliged, nestling herself into them. He planted a kiss on her cheek when she was settled. "Better?"

"Hmmm, much," she replied in the dark. "Killian?"

"Love?" He was still half asleep at this point.

"You know we're going to have to start talking about names eventually, right?" She felt him stir behind her.

"I do. Why do you bring it up?"

"Well, we just haven't talked about them yet and she's going to be here in a few months."

He could tell she was hiding something. "Emma? What's the matter?"

She didn't say anything for a few minutes and he thought she had fallen back to sleep. When she did respond, it was so quiet that he almost didn't hear her.

"I never got to this part last time."

In that moment, his heart broke a little for her. Henry's father hadn't been around when she was pregnant with him, then she had given him up for adoption. She may have been pregnant before but everything was different this time. This was a first for both of them. Neither of them had been parents to a baby or been excited about their arrival or talked baby names. This was something they could do together. That they would do together.

"Well, you get to this time." He squeezed her in an attempted hug, making sure not to harm her ever expanding stomach. "You've got me and Henry and your parents, even Regina, with you this time. You're not in this alone." He felt her move and heard a sniffle in the quiet room. Had she been crying? Or was she fighting back tears?

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Now, as long as we don't name her after a plant or food or something equally ridiculous, I'm all ears."

"I'm not saying we have to pick right now, but I've kind of always liked Jane or Kate. Something simple."

"I like those," he agreed. "Before we name our daughter something we won't remember in the morning, how about we get some sleep and continue this discussion tomorrow?" She felt him yawn and found herself doing the same.

"Okay. Goodnight, Killian."

"Goodnight, Emma."


End file.
